Queen of Magic
by LilyNevermore
Summary: Tanya Seel is a powerful demon-faerie hybrid and second adopted Lightwood child, thanks to Jace. Everything was normal enough for the downworlder girl, until they meet a girl named Clary at Pandemonium that can see them. That's when everything changes. Clary's connections to the shadow world are uncovered and it's not up to them to find the Mortal Cup. Let's see how this ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Guys! So, this is the first chapter of Queen of Magic. Now, I've actually rewritten this author's note a few times, because I keep changing things, but I hope that you guys like this story. Please follow, favorite, review, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tanya's POV:

I stayed back in the shadows with Jace and Alec and watched Izzy lure the demon into the storage room. I'd had an hour-long argument with Jace about coming on this mission at all. I hate this club. I saw Isabelle lead the demon into the storage room and they disappeared.

"Come on," Jace said.

Jace, Alec, and I followed Izzy and the demon through the No Admittance door.

By the time we got there, Izzy already had the demon tied up to a pillar.

"He's all yours, boys," Isabelle said, stepping back from the demon.

I moved to stand next to her.

Jace gave a low laugh. "So, are there any more of you?"

"Any other what?" the demon asked.

"Come on now." Jace held up his hands, letting his dark sleeves drop, revealing his rune markings. "You know what I am."

"Shadowhunter," the demon hissed.

Alec grinned. "Got you."

"So, you still haven't told me if there are any more of your kind with you," Jace said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the demon replied.

"He means other demons," Alec said. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

"I know you seem to have a demon with you," the demon snapped, looking at me. "Right, downworlder?"

I scowled in response.

"Tanya's not a demon," Jace pointed out. "Demons, religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"

"That's enough, Jace," Isabelle said.

"Izzy's right. Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics or demonology," I agreed.

Jace smiled. "Tanya, Isabelle, and Alec think I talk too much. Do you think I talk to much?"

"I could give you information," the demon said, ignoring Jace's question. "I know where Valentine is."

"Valentine's in the ground. The thing's toying with us," Jace stated.

"Just kill it, so we can get out of here, then," I said. Jace raised his blade.

The demon gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested. "All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-"

Rage flared in Jace's eyes. "By the Angel, every time we catch one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you can join him there."

"Stop!" a female voice from near the door yelled. "You can't do this!"

Jace whirled, so startled that the knife flew out of his hand and clattered across the floor. Isabelle, Alec, and I turned too. Alec spoke first.

"What's this?" Alec asked.

"It's a girl," Jace replied, recovering his composure.

"Yes. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one," I added, following Jace's lead.

Jace took a step closer to the girl. "A mundie girl. And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you," the girl said. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Oh, but you are." Jace bent down to pick up his blade. "You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere. If I go, you'll kill him."

"That's true. What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"B-Because, you can't just go around killing people."

"That's true. You can't go around killing people. That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person, talk like a person, maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

I rolled my eyes. "So dramatic, Jace. There's no reason to scare the poor girl."

"You're crazy," the girl said. "I've called the police. They'll be here any minute."

"She's lying," Alec said, but there was doubt on his face. "Jace, do you-"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence. At that moment, with a high, yowling cry, the demon broke free of his restraints and launched himself at Jace. They fell to the ground. The demon was tearing at Jace with his glittering claws. I'd had enough. I raised my hand and purple energy swirled around my hand before flying at the demon. The demon flew off of Jace and slammed, hard into the wall, where I held him there. I scooped Jace's blade from the ground and stabbed it into the demon's heart, my bright violet eyes blazing. Black blood exploded from the wound and I yanked the knife out before it touched my hand. I let the demon fall to the floor, where it arched its back and twisted. The demon opened its eyes.

They fixed on me. " _So be it. The Forsaken will take you all."_

"Have fun in hell," I said, coldly.

The demon's eyes rolled back into its head and it began to twitch and jerk, folding itself smaller and smaller before disappearing entirely. I turned back to my friends. "Can we go now?"

The girl had obviously gotten caught in some wires, because she now scrambled to her feet and made a break for the door. Isabelle blocked her way, flicking her whip, so it curled around the girl's wrist.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle hissed through her teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

I moved to where Alec was standing next to Jace, pulling back his sleeve to get a better look at where the demon had clawed him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Jace said shortly.

"He's crazy," the girl said, trying to pull her wrist back from Isabelle's whip. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? What the hell did that girl do? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," Jace cut her off.

He walked over to the girl. Alec and I followed him. The girl glanced at the spot where the demon he disappeared. There was nothing there. It was like the demon never existed.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," Jace said. "In case you were wondering."

"Jace, be careful," Alec hissed.

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle asked.

"Let her go," Jace replied.

Isabelle let the girl's wrist from her whip's grasp.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec suggested.

"No way are we bringing her back to the Institute," Isabelle argued. "She's a mundie."

"Or is she?" Jace said softly. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

"My name is not 'little girl'," the girl interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

A boy with glasses appeared in the doorway, a bouncer standing behind him. I smiled at the fact that they could only see the girl.

"Clary?" the boy said. Clary turned around. "Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys-you know, the ones with the knives?"

Clary looked the boy, and then looked back at Alec, Izzy, Jace, and me. Jace grinned and gave her a half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug. Clary looked back at the boy. "I thought they went in here. But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Isabelle giggled.

Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and I went back to the Institute after that. I know what you're thinking: "Tanya, if you're a downworlder, how are you allowed in the Institute?"

Well, it's true that downworlders are barely ever allowed in the Institute. But I'm kind of a special case. I've lived there since I was nine years old, thanks to Jace. My mother, a powerful faerie, kicked me out. Yes, she kicked me out when I was nine, solely because I'm a hybrid and it would be bad for her 'Credibility' to have me around. I think that's what she said. You heard me right. I'm a warlock-faerie hybrid. That gives me pretty cool powers, but it also makes me somewhat of an outcast among the downworlder community.

Anyway, I was nine and I got myself into a situation with a particularly nasty group of demons and I would most likely be dead if it wasn't for Jace. I didn't know how to use my powers very well back then, and even if I was, they're was way too many. I probably owe Jace my life… Don't tell him I said that. I remember waiting in the hall with Isabelle while Jace argued with Maryse about letting me stay at the Institute. He won, obviously, but I still don't get along well with Maryse to this day.

The other thing about being a hybrid is that I don't really have a warlock mark. I look a little bit different, but I don't have cat eyes or anything like that. I have light silver hair that shines like the moon and very bright, intense purple eyes. I've been told that it's very intimidating when I glare at people, because my eyes are so intense. I often find myself glaring at Alec. I don't get along with him much either. He was on his mother's side about not wanting to let me stay at the Institute.

There did seem to be something different about the girl, Clary. I wonder why she could see us… It's probably nothing. I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

 **Hey, Guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Queen of Magic. I am currently working on a full cast list for this story, and it will have a mix of movie actors and the tv show actors and just some actors that I think would fit the parts. Anyway, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Tanya's POV:

The day after the night at Pandemonium, I was in my room at the Institute, reading, when there was a knock at my door.

"Ugh."

I put down my book and slid off my bed. Then I walked over and opened the door. Alec stood on the other side.

"What?" I said.

"Have you seen Jace?" Alec asked.

"Not since last night. Why?"

"He's not here. I can't find him anywhere."

"Alec, it's Jace. I'm sure he's fine."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Alec." I shut the door.

Later that day, it had started raining. Jace still wasn't back yet, but I assumed he'd be fine. It's Jace. He always seems to live for some reason. I stayed in the library for most of the day. I love all the books. I was halfway through some fairytale book, when my phone rang. Magnus. I answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not currently."

"Come over. We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Just come over."

He hung up. That was weird. Still, I got up and went back to my room to get my bag. After I got it, I pulled on my shoes and went to the elevator to go to the door.

I got to Magnus' apartment in about half an hour. I had to take a cab to Brooklyn. I hate cabs. Do not get me started on cabs. He opened the door immediately when I knocked.

"Good, you're here. Come in."

I followed him inside. "What was so important that you had to call me over here in the rain? And make me take a cab?"

"I think I might have an idea of who your father might be."

"Pray tell."

"As you know, we've narrowed it down to one of the Princes of Hell."

"Yes, I know that already. Get on with it."

"Patience, patience. I've been trying to figure out what Greater Demons either surfaced, or were summoned fifteen years ago and I've found two-Lucifer and Azazel."

I raised my eyebrows. "You know, some people might be concerned if a warlock told them that their father may be Lucifer... And then there's my life."

"The Shadoworld is an odd place to live."

"Tell me about it. Alright, thank you, anyway, Magnus."

"Any time, darling. Tell me. How are things with the Shadowhunters?"

"Boring, to say the least. Jace is convinced that a mundane who can see them is more than a mundane… I couldn't care less one way or another."

"Of course not. Why would you?"

"Exactly. Alec always asks me where Jace is when he can't find him. Why would I know that? I'm not Jace's watcher."

That's when my phone rang. It was Isabelle.

"Yes?" I answered the phone.

"You might want to get back here. I think you'll want to see this," Izzy said.

"Why? What is it?"

"Just get back here."

She hung up.

"Rude," I muttered.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something is going on at the Institute, apparently. I suppose I should get back."

"Alright. We'll talk soon."

"Of course. Goodbye, Magnus."

"Goodbye."

Back at the Institute, I arrived soaking wet and thoroughly annoyed… And I had to take another cab… This is not my day. Isabelle was waiting for me when I got out of the elevator.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked.

"Follow me," Isabelle replied. She took off down the hallway.

I huffed and followed after her. "Why won't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because what's the fun in that?"

I followed Isabelle to the infirmary. When we rounded the corner, I saw the redheaded girl from Pandemonium on the bed, unconscious, and Alec and Jace arguing… Big surprise about the second thing.

I crossed the room to the arguing boys. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but, I mean, what the hell is she doing here?" I took a closer look at the girl. "Is that a healing rune on her arm?"

"Yes, and that in itself proves she's not a mundane," Jace replied.

"Did you bring her here just to prove a point?"

"Maybe…. But she did kill a Ravener."

"Why would a Ravener go after a mundane like that?"

"Because she's not a mundane."

"Alright, Jace. We get it. You have a point." I looked at the unconscious girl. "So when is she gonna wake up?"

Jace shrugged. "I have no idea. Demon venom is potent and she doesn't have runes, or Downworlder blood to keep her strong."

"Right. So, what, are we supposed to do with her when she wakes up?"

"Wait, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes. "Brilliant. We have an unconscious mundane… Still not seeing why you had to call me back here, Isabelle. I only care when she wakes up. Let me know when that happens."

I crossed my arms and left the room, grumbling.

The girl is still unconscious. It's been three days, and I'm getting annoyed. Isabelle, Alec, and I were in the infirmary, arguing at the foot of her bed, just like we had every day for the last three days.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been three days already," I snapped.

"You have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff, and she's a mundane. She hasn't got runes to keep her strong like we do," Alec replied.

"Mundies die awfully easily, don't they?" Isabelle commented.

"Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sick room," I told her.

There was a pause.

"I told you it was the same little girl," Isabelle snapped.

"I know. Little thing, isn't she?" Alec replied. "Jace said she killed a Ravener."

"Yeah. I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though."

"Well, nobody looks their best with demon poison in their veins. Is Hodge going to call the Silent Brothers?"

"I hope not. They give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilates themselves like that—"

"We mutilate ourselves."

"I know, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent. And it doesn't always hurt…"

"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where is Jace? He saved her, didn't he? I would have thought he'd take an interest in her recovery."

"Hodge said he hasn't been to see her since her brought her here. I guess he doesn't care."

Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw the redhead move. My head snapped up. Yeah, she definitely moved. Alec and Isabelle didn't seem to notice. They just continued their incessant, annoying sibling-arguing.

"Will you two shut up? I think I saw her move," I snapped.

Isabelle looked at the redhead. "I guess she's alive after all." Isabelle sighed. "I'll tell Hodge."

Isabelle walked out, Alec behind her.

After she talked to Hodge, Isabelle came back to the infirmary, with a tisane from Hodge, and perched on the edge of the girl's bed. I stayed standing at the end of it. Out of nowhere, the girl sat up and looked around, completely missing Isabelle and me.

"So, you're finally awake," Isabelle said dryly. "Hodge will be pleased. We all thought you'd probably die in your sleep."

The girl turned. "Sorry to disappoint you." Her voice was raspy, which is unsurprising. "Is this the Institute?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Is there anything Jace didn't tell you?"

The girl coughed. "This is the Institute, right?"

"Yes. You're in the infirmary, not that you haven't figured that out already."

The girl gasped and clutched her stomach, like she was in pain.

Isabelle looked at her in alarm…. I think I blinked once.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"My stomach," the girl replied.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Hodge said to give you this when you woke up." Isabelle grabbed the ceramic pitcher off the nightstand and pour some of the tisane into the cup before handing it to the girl.

"How did you 'almost forget', Isabelle? You did forget. It took her being in pain to remind you," I commented blankly.

"Shush, you," Isabelle snapped.

"What is this?" the girl asked, after taking a sip of the tisane.

Isabelle looked at her and shrugged. "One of Hodge's tisanes. They always work." She slid off the bed, landing on the floor in a catlike crouch, for some reason. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, by the way. I live here. This is Tanya Seel. She lives here too."

"I know your names. I'm Clary. Clary Fray. Did Jace bring me here?"

Isabelle nodded. "Did he ever. You got ichor and blood all over the carpet in the entryway. If he'd done it while my parents were here, he'd have gotten grounded for sure." She looked at Clary more narrowly. "Jace said you killed a Ravener demon all by yourself."

Clary shuddered and clutched her cup. "I guess I did."

"But you're a mundie."

"Amazing, isn't it? Where is Jace? Is he around?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Somewhere. I'll go tell everyone you're up. Hodge will want to talk to you."

"Hodge is Jace's tutor, right?"

"Hodge tutors us all." Isabelle pointed. "The bathroom's through there, and I hung some of my clothes on the towel rack in case you want to change."

Clary set her cup down and hugged her sheet. "What happened to my clothes?"

"They were covered in blood and poison, so Jace burned them," I replied blankly.

"Did he?" Clary asked. "Tell me, is he always really rude, or does he save that for mundanes?"

I shrugged in response, so Isabelle picked up the answer.

"Oh, he's rude to everyone," Isabelle said airily. "It's what makes him so damn sexy. That, and he's killed more demons than anyone else his age."

Clary looked at her, perplexed. "Isn't he your brother?"

That got Isabelle's attention and she laughed. "Jace? My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, he lives here with you," Clary pointed out. "Doesn't he?"

Isabelle nodded. "Well, yes, but…"

"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?"

Isabelle looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Because they're dead."

Clary's mouth opened in surprise. "Did they die in an accident?"

"No." Isabelle fidgeted, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "His mother died when he was born. His father was murdered when he as ten. Jace saw the whole thing."

"Oh." Clary's voice sounded so small. "Was it… demons?"

"She asks a lot of questions," I muttered.

Isabelle got to her feet. "Look, I'd better let everyone know you've woken up. They've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days. Oh, and there's soap in the bathroom. You might want to clean up a little. You smell."

Clary glared at her. "Thanks a lot."

"Any time."

I followed Isabelle out of the room.

Not caring nearly enough about this girl to stick around, I went back to my room, quickly shoved some stuff into my bag and left the Institute. I absolutely hate taxies. They are everything wrong with this city. But they're not as bad as the subway. Don't get me started on the subway. Still, I can't walk all the way to Brooklyn. So, after walking for a long time and grumbling about it for a while, I finally hailed a cab and rode the rest of the way, hating everything.

In Brooklyn, I wondered around for a while, just going to random places. The library, coffee shops, the library again, random warlock supply shops that are run by warlocks, of course. Before I knew it, it was sunset. I stopped at a bench to look through everything I bought today for no reason and that's when my phone rang. It was Jace… typical.

I answered the phone with a, "What?"

"Jesus, Tanya, someone's in a bad mood," Jace's sarcastic voice replied. "Where are you?"

"Brooklyn."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like sticking around to find out more about you're annoying new mundane friend."

"She's not a mundane."

"I don't care, Jace."

"When are you gonna be back?"

"I don't know yet."

"You know, you could be helpful for once in your life."

"I'm good, thanks. Call me when something interesting is happening."

I hung up, shoving my phone back in my bag. The sun had fully gone down by now, but everything is still lit up with street lights and signs, basic New York things. After a while of looking through my stuff, I got that feeling that someone was watching me. It didn't take me long to figure out who it is. This isn't just anyone.

I looked up, but purposely not in the direction of the vampire. "You can come out now, Raphael. I know you're there."

Not a minute later, with a flash of inhuman speed, Raphael was sitting on the bench next to me.

I turned to face the dark-haired vampire. "Are you stalking me again? Awfully far from East Harlem, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you," Raphael replied. "Straying from your pack of Shadowhunter friends?"

"You could say that, I suppose. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… out for a stroll."

"A stroll? I think you can do better than that, Raphae."

"Alright, fine, I was following you… but I have a good reason."

"What is it this time?"

"I heard a rumor. Your mother? She's sending knights after you again."

I went back to looking through a spell book. "Since when do vampires care about rumors? That's nothing new. My mother has been sending knights after me my whole life. I think she's made a game out of it. Is that all you made your trip for?"

"Yes, and a little gratitude would be nice. I merely wanted to give you a fair warning."

I looked back at Raphael. "Thank you. But I'm used to it."

"How tragic."

"Shut up."

Everything was silent for a minute, the streets, somehow empty, which is nearly impossible in New York. Then I heard a faint sound. Almost like…

"Get down!" Raphael shouted.

I felt his arms close around my waist, and then I was lying on the sidewalk. My head turned in time to see the arrow imbed itself into the bench, right where I my heart was just a second before.

"Seelie Knights," I muttered.

"Come on." Raphael pulled me to my feet.

I looked across the street. Three Seelie Knights stood directly across. One had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, most likely poisoned, and the other two had swords. Damn it, Mother, give it a rest. I grabbed my bag and yanked it over my shoulder.

"We should go," Raphael said.

"Yes, yes, we should," I agreed.

Raphael grabbed my hand and ran, pulling me with. I can just barely hear the footsteps of the knights behind us. Faeries are naturally faster than humans, but not as fast as vampires, lucky for me. I wasn't even sure where Raphael was pulling me to. I just kept running with him. Arrows flew past every few minutes that we kept having to dodge. After a while, I started to recognize the streets and the turns we were taking. This is the way to Magnus' apartment.

"You're taking me to Magnus'?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Raphael replied distractedly. "It's closest safe place for you. This way."

We cut through a back alley and temporarily lost the knights, but they wouldn't be gone for long. Magnus' apartment building came into view and a minute later, we were at the door.

"I love vampire speed," I said, softly, pulling the door open.

Raphael chuckled. "It comes in handy, doesn't it?"

I glanced back down the alley in time to see the knights rounding the corner. I promptly whirled back around and ran inside the building, Raphael behind me.

"Watch the door," I told Raphael without looking at him.

I pressed the button above Magnus' name. No answer. The knights started banging on the door, trying to get it open while Raphael held it shut. I pressed the button about three more times in a row until Magnus answered.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY-" Magnus shouted through the intercom.

"Yes, yes, you're very intimidating, Captain Glitter," I cut him off. "Listen, I kind of have a situation down here, so can you let me in before I die?"

"... Of course. Come up, then."

I ran up the stairs with Raphael behind me. Magnus' door was already open and he was leaning against the doorframe, looking slightly annoyed, but when he saw Raphael, his expression switched to surprise.

"What is he doing here?" Magnus asked.

"He was with me when the knights showed up, that's all," I replied.

"I should be going. I just wanted to make sure you got here without dying," Raphael said.

I just nodded, not looking at Raphael. I waited until I heard him reach the bottom of the stairs, and I was about to walk into Magnus' apartment, but I turned back at the last second, looking down at the vampire boy.

"Raphael," I said.

He looked up. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "Thank you."

Raphael stared at me for a minute, and then a small smile appeared on his face, which was his only reply. Then he was gone. I turned back to Magnus, who was smirking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something going on between you and him?" Magnus replied.

"God, no. We weren't even… together. He just… found me."

"He found you? Alright, get in here, darling. Tell me everything."

I walked inside the apartment and sat down on one of the couches. Magnus shut the door and sat down opposite myself.

"Out with it," Magnus said simply. "There has to be a story."

"It's quite simple really. Raphael heard something about my mother sending knights after me again, and wanted to give me a 'fair warning', that's how we ended up together. That's when the knights showed up. I didn't plan on staying with Raphael. He just pulled me here. To be completely honest with you, I'm not sure I would've made it without vampire speed. Your house happened to be the closest safe place. It's really not much of a story," I explained.

Magnus stared at me, like he was considering something. But all he said was, "Interesting. I'm going back to bed. In case you haven't noticed, it's 2:00 AM and you decided to wake me up. I'd suggest you don't do that again. Do whatever you want, but don't interrupt my beauty sleep."

"I think you're beyond beauty sleep at this point."

"I'm going to do you a favor and forget you said that. Good night."

I laughed as Magnus walked away and disappeared into his room. Not knowing what else to do, I simply kicked off my boats and swung my legs up onto the couch, curling into a ball and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So, I am really excited for Chapter 3 for many various reasons. I've been re-reading City of Bones because I'm writing this story, and I forgot how much I love these books. Also, there's a quote from the song Hold On by Extreme Music, I think. So, yeah, I don't own it obviously. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Tanya's POV:

I was woken by the sound of my phone ringing. My eyes slowly opened, and then snapped shut when met with sunlight. I sat up, so I was out of the way of the window, and opened my eyes again, I grabbed for my phone and answered it without looking at it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" It was Jace.

"I'm—I slept at a friend's house. I'm still in Brooklyn."

"…What friend? You have friends?"

"Yes, Jace, I have friends other than you morons. What do you want?"

"Clary and I found something. We all need to talk. Izzy and Alec are coming too. Will you meet us at Taki's?"

"Why?"

"Because breakfast, Tanya. Just get here."

"I… Alright, fine. I'll be there."

"Great. Get moving."

He hung up. I kind of hate him sometimes. I heard something in the kitchen and turned around. Magnus was leaning against the counter, stirring a cup of coffee and watching me.

"You could sleep through anything," Magnus observed. "I've been being loud, trying to wake you up, for an hour."

I blinked. "I know. When we were younger, Jace's favorite game was to throw things at the wall between our rooms, trying to wake me up in the morning. It never worked. I have to go."

"Duty calls?"

"I wouldn't call it duty, but I have to go meet Jace and the others at Taki's for someone reason. I don't know why." I hooked my bag over my shoulder and pulled on my boots, standing.

"Alright, but before you leave…" Magnus walked over and handed me a piece of blue paper.

I unfolded it and read it quickly. "You're having another party? Really, Magnus?"

"Yes, really. It's for Chairman Meow's birthday. And I expect you to wear a dress. Makeup wouldn't kill you."

"You can't possibly know that. Maybe I'm allergic to makeup."

"You're not, and you know it. You're just stubborn. Promise me you'll try tonight."

"Magnus-"

"Promise."

"Fine."

Magnus smiled brightly. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was. In fact, I feel like I want to throw up just from saying it."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"You, Magnus Bane, are telling me, Tanya Seel, not to be dramatic? Would you like to be the pot or the kettle today?"

Magnus scowled. "Get out of my apartment, you annoying little faerie."

I threw my head back and laughed until I couldn't breathe. "You actually have a point. I should get going before Jace starts calling again."

"Good. Go away."

"Yes, Magnus, I love you too."

"Get out of my house."

"Hey, Magnus?"

"What?"

"Why are you having a birthday party for it, if your cat ran away?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I ran out of the door, cackling and heard Magnus slam the door behind me. I love messing with him. It's my favorite thing. Hey, he's making me dress up. I think I deserve it.

When I got to Taki's, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace, and some mundane wearing glasses, that looked slightly familiar, were already there. I walked over to their table in time to hear Isabelle talking about the apricot-plum smoothie that she's so obsessed with. They all looked up when I reached the table.

"Took you long enough," Jace said sarcastically.

I ignored him. I was looking at the mundane wearing glasses. "What is this?"

"This is my friend, Simon," Clary replied angrily, obviously not appreciating my choice of words. "You saw him at Pandemonium."

"Did I?" I slid into the booth next to Alec and Jace. "He must not be that memorable."

"And you are?" Simon snapped, obviously annoyed.

I smiled coolly. "I'm Tanya. Half warlock, half-faerie."

Simon shut up after that.

"So how did it go at the Bone City?" Isabelle asked, flipping her menu open. "Did you find out what's in Clary's head?"

"We got a name," Jace said. "Magnus-" My head snapped up at that name.

"Shut up," Alec hissed, thwacking Jace with his closed menu.

Jace looked injured. "Jesus." He rubbed his arm. "What's your problem?"

"This place is full of Downworlders. You know that. I think you should try to keep the details of our investigation a secret."

"Investigation?" Isabelle laughed. "Now we're detectives? Maybe we should all have code names."

"Good idea," Jace said. "I shall be Hotscraft Von Hugenstein."

Alec spit his water back into his glass.

I rolled my eyes. "You're both idiots."

At that moment, Kaelie the waitress arrived to take our order. She smiled with her little sharp teeth. "Know what you're having?"

Jace asked for the usual and earned a smile from Kaelie, Alec seconded without the same success. Isabelle ordered one of her fruit smoothies, Simon asked for coffee, and Clary hesitated, then ordered a large coffee and coconut pancakes. I didn't really want anything, so I just ordered tea.

"Is she an ifrit too?" Clary asked after Kaelie left.

"Kaelie? No. Part-fey, I think," Jace said.

"She's got nixie eyes," Isabelle said thoughtfully.

"You really don't know what she is?" Simon asked.

Jace shook his head. "I respect her privacy." He nudged Alec and I. "Hey, let me out for a second."

I rolled my eyes. Alec scowled, but we moved aside and Jace walked over to Kaelie. I'm not surprised. He always does this. I pulled my book out of my bag, and paged through it, absently.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "He really shouldn't tease the wait-staff like that."

Alec looked at her. "You don't think he means it? That he likes her, I mean."

Isabelle shrugged. "She's a Downworlder." She said it like it explained everything.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Isabelle through my eyelashes. "And what, dear Isabelle, is that supposed to mean?"

"No offense to you, obviously. But you're not like most Downworlders," Isabelle replied simply.

"Most Downworlders? How typical of a Shadowhunter. We're not all the same, you know. And for the record—"

"I don't get it," Clary cut in.

Isabelle glanced at her without interest. "Get what?"

"This whole Downworlder thing. You don't hunt them, because they aren't exactly demons, but they're not exactly people, either. Vampires kill, they drink blood-"

"Only rogue vampires drink human blood from living people," Alec interjected. "And those, we're allowed to kill."

"And werewolves are what? Just overgrown puppies?"

"They kill demons," Isabelle said. "So if they don't bother us, we don't bother them."

"So they're good enough to let live, good enough to make your food for you, good enough to flirt with—but not really good enough? I mean, not as good as people."

I looked up fully at that, glaring at the redhead with my bright eyes. "Not as good as people? Who ever said people are good. If you ask me, some people are worse than demons."

"But-"

"Different than people," Alec finally said.

"Better than mundanes?" Simon asked.

"Well-" I started.

"No," Isabelle said, decidedly, cutting me off. "You could turn a mundane into a Shadowhunter. I mean, we came from mundanes. But could never turn a Downworlder into one of the Clave. They can't withstand the runes."

"Right, because everyone in the world would be better as one of you. I mean, Shadowhunters are so superior, right? They sure seem to think so. Even though, you know, the Clave is more corrupt and cruel than the worst mundane government. But no, it's Downworlders that are lesser beings because they can't withstand runes," I said sarcastically. My voice had an edge that you could cut steel with.

"So they're weak?' Clary asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Jace said, sliding into his seat next to Alec and me. "At least not with a peri, a djinn, an ifrit, and God know what else listening in. Not to mention our friend Tanya here, who you seem to be making angry, and could turn you into a toad with one thought."

I smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, Jacey. That's sweet."

He grinned as Kaelie came and distributed our food. I poured cream into my tea and pulled the tray over sugar packets over, opening and stirring in several.

"I told you it was the greatest restaurant in Manhattan," Jace said, eating fries with his fingers.

"Mmmf," Alec agreed, his mouth too full to actually talk.

"Right," Jace said. He looked at Clary. "It's not one-way. We may not always like Downworlders, but they don't always like us either. A few hundred years of the Accords can't wipe out a thousand years of hostility."

"I'm sure she doesn't know what the Accords are, Jace," Isabelle said through her spoon.

"I do, actually," Clary said.

"I don't," Simon chimed in.

"Yes, but nobody cares what you know." Jace examined a fry before biting into it. "I enjoy the company of certain Downworlders at certain times and places. But we don't really get invited to the same parties."

I wish I didn't get invited to—Wait, didn't he start to say something about Magnus, earlier?

"Jacey," I said. "What was the name you said you found in Clary's head again? You didn't finish it."

"No, I didn't," Jace replied. "I didn't finish it. It's Magnus Bane." He grinned at Alec mockingly. "Rhymes with 'overcareful pain in the ass.'"

Alec muttered a retort into his coffee. It sounded something like 'ducking glass mole'."

I smiled, but was too busy thinking to laugh. "Well, then, it seems I've finally got a way to be helpful… unintentionally."

"How?" Clary asked.

"Well, my dear redheaded little elf, I happened to know your mysterious Magnus Bane. Very well, actually."

"You know him? How?" Jace asked.

I scowled. "He's a very good friend of mine. The same friend, in fact, who's apartment I slept at last night after a run in with… Never mind. My point is…" I pulled the blue party invitation out of my bag and unfolded it. "Dear Magnus is having a party tonight. This is an invitation given to me by Magnus Bane himself. And since you morons don't seem to know, let me spell it out for you. Magnus Bane? He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec read the invitation over my shoulder. "It's in Brooklyn. I hate Brooklyn."

I smacked Alec with the invitation. "Don't be such a snob. The question is, how does our little friend Clary know Magnus?"

"Does this mean we have to go to the party?" Alec asked.

"We don't have to do anything." Jace looked at Clary. "But I, for one, am a little curious as to what the High Warlock of Brooklyn's name is doing inside your head."

The party wasn't until midnight, so we all went our separate ways for most of the day. I started getting ready at around eleven. I showered and put on a t-shirt and shorts while I looked for a dress. After failing to find one, I decided to do my hair first instead. I just left it long and braided a few small pieces. My earrings were a bunch of long silver chains with purple crystals at the end. They nearly brushed my shoulders. As an experiment, I added some purple eyeliner. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I look more like a fairy now than I have in a long time. I don't really know how to feel about this. Then I noticed something—the outside rim of my violet eyes was now a bright, grass green. I leaned in close to the mirror, examining my irises. They were never like that before. It's odd, but I like it. Then there was a knock at the door. I walked out of my bathroom and opened it. Jace was leaning against the doorway. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look different," Jace said, ignoring the question.

"I know, it's weird. But I promised Magnus I'd dress up. Not that I seem to own a dress." I turned and walked away from the door. "You can come in. Shut the door."

Jace walked inside and shut the door behind him, then sat down on the bed. I resumed looking through my closet for something to wear.

"So, what is it now?" I said. "There must be a reason you're here."

"I'm just curious. You've been friends with the High Warlock of Brooklyn this whole time and you neglected to tell us why?" Jace replied.

I kept looking through my clothes. "I didn't think it was really any of your business. Any of you. Besides, what do you care? You guys obviously don't think very highly of Downworlders."

"Isabelle didn't mean it like that. Besides, you know as well as do that not all Downworlders are trustworthy."

"And you know as well as I do that not all Shadowhunters are saints, Jace. Yet, you all really seem to enjoy making it sound like it. Now, as long as you're here, you can help me. I'm pretty sure I literally don't own a dress."

"What am I? A fashion expert? Go to Isabelle."

"I'm not going to Isabelle. Help me or get out."

Jace sighed, but walked over to my next to the closest. He stared at it for a second.

"What's that?" he suddenly asked.

"What's what?" I replied.

Jace reached behind my winter coat, where I didn't think anything was, so I didn't bother looking, and pulled out a magenta, spaghetti-strap, corset style dress with a handkerchief hem. I didn't think I even still had that. I haven't that dress since… Never mind.

I stared at it for a good two minutes. "I didn't even think I still had that."

"Does it still fit?" Jace asked. "I mean, you haven't worn it since-"

"The day we first met. Yes, I know. Hand it over, I'll try it on."

Jace handed me the dress and I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and quickly changed into the dress. It still hit perfectly. I was really tall for my age when I was younger, and I haven't gotten much taller since then.

"How long does it take to put on a dress?" Jace yelled through the door.

"How long does it take to dye your hair that color?" I snapped.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

I threw open the bathroom door and walked out, the dress swirling around my ankles. "You're an idiot."

I walked back over to my closet for a sweater.

"Oh, my God."

Jace's tone was surprised and… something else. I couldn't quite figure it out. That's when I realized my back was to him, and the back of this dress is very open, meaning he could see… Crap. I whirled around, pressing my back against the wall, as if that would make it go away. But it was too late. Jace's eyes were wide, making his gold irises look bigger. He stood from where he was sitting on the bed and in seconds, was right in front of me.

"What is that…on your back?" Jace asked slowly.

I didn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Scars like that aren't nothing. What happened?"

"Nothing important enough to talk about."

Jace paused. "…Then move away from the wall."

I froze. "No."

"Then tell me—how did you get those scars?"

I finally looked up and met Jace's gold eyes. My breathing was uneven and scared, which is not something that happens. I usually don't let emotions come to the surface that much. I reached into my closet, grabbed the first sweater I could feel, just barely moving away from the wall, and pulling it on. I was a white, knitted sweater that was a little too big on me. Then I walked around Jace and sat down on the bed. My nearly white hair fell around my face as I looked down.

"I told you, Jace. It's not important," I said.

"That's obviously not true," Jace replied. "If it was, you wouldn't be scared like that."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are. Tanya, I know you better than any of us. Just tell me."

I looked up, my indifferent attitude forcefully pushed back to the surface. "It's not important. We need to go. Go wait with the others. I'll be right there."

"But-"

"Go, Jace! Get out!"

Jace stared at me for a minute, then walked out, looking back once before shutting the door behind him. I buried my face in my hands and slid onto the floor, my back against the bed. The back of my eyes burned, like tears were going to come, but they've forgotten how to make them.

"Hold on," I whispered. "Just one more day."

I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling. The one time I wear something that shows my back… The one time. I shook my head. That's just my luck. I slowly stood up and walked out of the room, praying Jace won't tell anyone.

I arrived in the entryway in time to see Jace handing Clary a dagger. The hilt was set with a red stone in the shape of a rose.

Clary shook her head. "I wouldn't even know how to use that—"

Jace pressed it into her hand and curled her fingers around it. "You'd learn." He lowered his voice. "It's in your blood."

Clary drew her hand back slowly. "All right."

"Aw, he gave you a Jace version of a rose," I said, making myself known. "How cute. Can we get moving?"

They all looked at me. I could see something flash in Jace's eyes, but chose to ignore it.

"Damn, girl," Isabelle said. "I didn't know you were capable of wearing something like that. I'm impressed. It might be better without the sweater, though."

I smiled. "Thank you, Isabelle. I appreciate that, but the sweater is necessary."

Isabelle shrugged and looked at Clary. "I could give you a thigh sheath to put that in. I've got tons."

"CERTAINLY NOT," Simon said.

Clary shot him an irritated look. "Thanks, but I'm not really a thigh sheath kind of a girl." She put the dagger inside the front pocket of her backpack.

"And one last thing," Jace said. He reached over and pulled the sparkling pins out of Clary's hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. "Much better."

I led the way to Magnus's neighborhood in Brooklyn and through the familiar rundown part with burned brown grass. Clary was lagging behind us, for some reason, but I was barely paying attention to her. I was struggling to keep my expression blank, when all I wanted to do was curl up and cry. But I'm a master at masking emotions.

I turned down the street of Magnus's apartment and turned my head to yell at the others. "This is the street. Come on, people. Get moving."

"Think we're in the right place?" Alec asked, pointing at a line of vampire motorcycles.

"I know we're in the right place, Alec. Don't be stupid. Magnus will have invited all kinds of Downworlders," I snapped. "Even vampires."

"They look like motorcycles to me," Simon said.

Isabelle frowned at the bikes. "They are, but they're been altered to run on demon energies. Vampires use them—it lets them get around fast at night. It's not strictly Covenant, but…"

"I've heard some of the bikes can fly," Alec said eagerly. "Or go invisible at the flick of a switch. Or operate under water."

Jace was circling the bikes. "Victorious night," he read the silver words on the side of one. He keeps touching them. I think he's doing something.

Alec looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Jace slid his hand back inside his jacket. "Nothing."

"If you're all done staring at the bikes, we came here to see Magnus. Not vampire motorcycles, okay? Okay," I said.

"They're pretty to look at," Jace said, rejoining the group. "You have to admit that."

"That's nice, Jace," was my only reply.

"This building," Jace pointed at it. "Is this the one?"

I nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

They followed me inside, crowding together in the familiar foul-smelling entryway. I pressed the buzzer twice and the door flew open. Magnus stood in the doorway, looking extravagant, as usual.

Magnus's eyes lit up when he saw me. "Tanya, darling, you are a woman of your word. Come here. Let's see it."

I walked over to Magnus, who took my hand and spun me around so he could see my dress.

"Makeup is a little simple for my taste, but the dress leaves nothing to be desired. Well done. I don't see the need for the sweater, though," Magnus said.

I turned back around to face him. I could almost feel Jace watching me, so I pulled me sweater tighter around me.

"I put on eyeliner. What do you want from me?" I told Magnus.

Magnus sighed. "Alright, baby steps." He glanced behind me at the rest of the group. "Children of the Nephilim. Well, well. I don't recall inviting you."

"I brought them," I explained. "They're my friends." I glanced behind me at Clary and Simon, then back at Magnus. "Well, most of them."

Magnus throw the door open. "Alright, come in. And try not to murder any of my guests."

Jace edged into the doorway after me, sizing up Magnus with his eyes. "Even if one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?"

"Even then." Magnus's hand shot out and plucked Jace's stele out of his hand and held it up. "As for this," he slid it into Jace's jeans pocket, "keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter."

Magnus grinned and started up the stairs, leaving a surprised looking Jace holding the door, and me standing next to him.

"Come on." Jace waved the rest of the group throw the door. "Before anyone thinks it's my party."

Everyone pushed past Jace and I. I waited until they were out of earshot and then turned to face Jace.

"Try not to make him angry," I said pointedly. "He won't help you then."

Jace looked bored. "I know what I'm doing."

"You better," I replied. "For your little redhead's sake."

I turned around and walked back up the stairs, slapping Jace with my hair as I turned.

Simon and Isabelle immediately disappeared to the dance floor. I could see Alec, Jace, and Clary standing by Magnus. Having no interest in dancing, I walked over to the latter group.

"Look," Jace said, turning to Magnus, "we really need to talk to—"

"MAGNUS BANE!" The deep, booming voice belonged to a surprisingly short vampire who looked to be in his early thirties. He was compactly muscular, with a bald head shaved smooth and a pointed goatee. He leveled a trembling finger at Magnus. "Someone just poured holy water into the gas tank of my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All the pipes are melted."

"Melted?" Magnus murmured. "How dreadful."

I glanced behind me at Jace with a pointed glare. The ghost of a grin appeared and disappeared on his face so quickly that I almost missed it.

"I want to know who did it." The vampire bared his teeth, showing the pointed thin fangs. "I thought you swore there'd be no wolf-men here tonight, Bane."

"I invited none of the Moon's children," Magnus said, examining his glittery nails. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike, they weren't a guest of mine, and are therefore…" He offered a winsome smile. "Not my responsibility."

The vampire roared ad jabbed his finger toward Magnus. "Are you trying to tell me that—"

Magnus's index finger twitched just a little, causing the vampire gag mid-roar and clutch his throat. His mouth worked, but his voice didn't.

"You've worn out your welcome," Magnus said lazily, opening his eyes very wide and displaying his cat eyes. "Now go."

He splayed the fingers of his hand, and then vampires spun around and marched back into the crowd, heading toward the door.

Jace whistled under his breath. "That was impressive."

"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "I know."

Alec made a choking noise that sounded something like laugher. "We put holy water in his gas tank, you know."

"ALEC," Jace said. "Shut up."

"I assumed that," Magnus said, looking amused. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

"One less leech with a fancy ride," Jace said. "My heart bleeds."

"I heard some of them can make their bikes fly," Alec put in, looking animated for once. He was almost smiling.

"Merely an old warlock's tale," Magnus said, his cat's eyes glittering. "So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker bikes?"

"No." Jace went into business mode again. "We need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere private."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble with the Clave?"

"No," Jace replied.

"Probably not," Alec said. "Ow!" He glared at Jace, who had kicked him sharply in the ankle.

I laughed shortly, but said nothing.

"No," Jace repeated. "We can talk to you under the seal of the Covenant. If you help us, anything you say will be confidential."

"And if I don't help you?"

Jace spread his hands wide. "Maybe nothing. Maybe a visit from the Silent City."

Magnus's voice was like honey poured over shards of ice. "That's quite a choice you're offering me, little Shadowhunter."

"It's no choice at all."

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

I don't care nearly enough about Clary to sit through all of this, so when they all disappeared off to Magnus's room, I stayed leaning against a pillar. I can't even see Simon and Isabelle anymore, and I'm not sure I want to think about what they might be doing. After a long time, Isabelle ran over to me, pink-faced, blotchy, and smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Tanya! There you are! It's Simon!" She squeaked, speaking so quickly, I almost couldn't understand her.

"What about him?" I asked disinterestedly.

"He's a rat."

"Come again?"

"He drank one of those blue drinks—I told him not too, but he didn't listen. And then he turned into a rat."

I rolled my eyes. "Never ends. Come on, let's go tell Jace and Alec."

Isabelle turned and ran toward Magnus's room. I walked after her, scowling. Isabelle was already there when I reached the room.

"—and he turned into a rat," she finished her story.

"A rat?' Clary repeated incredulously. "You don't mean…"

"I mean a rat," Isabelle said. "Little. Brown. Scaly tail."

"The Clave isn't going to like this," Alec said dubiously. "I'm pretty sure turning mundanes into rats is against the law."

"Technically she didn't turn him into a rat," Jace pointed out. "The worst she'd be accused of is negligence."

"Who cares about the stupid law?" Clary screamed. "My best friend is a rat!"

"Maybe he'll be better as a rat," I said. "I'm personally liking the idea of that."

"Bitch," Clary said savagely, grabbing my shoulders. "You have no right to talk about him like that! You don't even know him! Where is he?"

I flicked my eyelashes just a little before returning them to normal, causing Clary to fly backwards and hit the wall, hard. She slid to the floor with a groan.

"Tanya!" Jace yelled. He helped Clary to her feet.

"What? That was nothing," I scoffed. I took a few steps to Clary and I were face-to-face. "Do that again, I'll make sure you break something." I whipped around and walked back around to stand next to Isabelle, hitting Clary with my hair as I went.

"You can't do that," Alec said. "That's pushing the rules at best."

I smiled coldly at the blue-eyed boy. "Three words, Alec—Screw. The. Rules." I looked at Isabelle. "Where's the rat?"

Isabelle looked slightly in shock. "He ran under the bar."

Clary took off running toward the bar, dropping to her knees in front of it. The rest of us followed her.

"Simon?" Clary said. Her voice choked. "Is that you? It's me, Clary. Are you okay?"

"Is he under there?" Jace asked curiously.

Clary nodded. "Shh. You'll frighten him off. Please come out, Simon. We'll get Magnus to reverse the spell. It'll be okay." Then Simon-the-rat peaked out from under the bar. Clary seized him in her hands. "Simon! You understood me!" She held him to her chest like he was actually a pet. "Oh, poor baby. Poor Simon, it'll be fine, I promise—"

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Jace said. "That's probably the closest he's ever gotten to second base."

I laughed. "Yeah. I like him much better this way."

"Shut up!" Clary glared furiously and me and Jace, but loosened her grip on the rat. "Get Magnus," she said sharply. "We have to turn him back."

"Let's not be hasty." Jace grinned. "He's cute like that. Look at his little pink nose." He reached out like he was going to pet Simon.

Simon snapped at Jace and he withdrew his hand. "Izzy, go fetch our magnificent host."

"Why me?" Isabelle looked petulant.

"Because it's your fault the mundane is a rat, you idiot. And we can't leave him here… I guess," I replied.

"You and Jace would be happy to leave him here if it weren't for her," Isabelle snapped in a venomous voice.

I blinked. "Correction. Jace is not leaving him because of her. I'm saying it because of Jace. If it was up to me, we'd be leaving him no matter what she wants. Off you go."

Isabelle stalked off, her skirt flouncing around her hips.

Clary glared daggers at me. "You are a terrible person."

I smiled at her. "Sweetheart, I'm not a person. And the only reason I'd leave him is because-"

Then Magnus appeared at my side, Isabelle behind him, looking furious.

" _Rattus norvegicus,"_ Magnus said, peering at Simon. "A common brown rat, nothing exotic."

"I don't care what kind of rat he is," Clary said crossly. "I want him turned back."

Magnus scratched his head thoughtfully, shedding glitter, which I brushed off my shoulder, grumbling. "No point," he said.

"That's what I said." Jace looked pleased.

"NO POINT?" Clary shouted. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE'S NO POINT?"

"Because he'll turn back on his own in a few hours," Magnus said. "The effect of the cocktails is temporary."

"That's what I was going to tell you," I said. "There's no point in working up a transformation spell; it'll just traumatize him. Too much magic is hard on mundanes, their systems aren't used to it."

"I doubt his system is used to being a rat, either," Clary pointed out. "You're both warlocks, can't you just reverse the spell?"

Magnus considered. "No."

I nodded. "What he said."

"You mean you won't."

"Not for free, darling, and you can't afford me."

"And I don't like you nearly enough to help with that," I added.

"I can't take a rat home on the subway either," Clary said plaintively. "I'll drop him, or one of the MTA police will arrest me for transporting pests on the transit system." Simon chirped in annoyance. "Not that you're a pest, of course."

A girl who had been shouting by the door was now joined by six or seven other. The angry voices rose above the music and strains of music.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me." He backed into the crowd, which closed around behind him instantly.

Isabelle wobbled on her sandals, and expelled a gusty sigh. "So much for his help."

"You know," Alec said, "you could always put the rat in your backpack."

Clary looked at him hard, but shrugged off her backpack and put Simon inside it.

"I'm sorry," she said miserably.

"Don't bother," Jace said. "Why mundanes always insist on taking responsibility for things that aren't their fault is a mystery to me. You didn't force the cocktail down his idiotic throat."

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been here at all," Clary said in a small voice.

"Don't flatter yourself. He came because of Isabelle."

Angrily Clary jerked the top of the bag closed and stood up. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place."

I half smiled. "Of course. We must do what the princess wants."

Clary rounded on me. "What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

I shrugged. "Nothing in particular. You just annoy me. You and your clueless little mundane friend. But you are right about one thing—we should leave."

I started to walk past her. Clary grabbed the back of my sweater and pulled. "Wait!"

I don't think she meant to knock me down, but she caught me off balance and I fell backwards, landing flat on my back, and knocking the wind out of me. I pulled myself up on my elbows. Clary looked surprised at what she'd done. In one movement, I was on my feet and taking a step toward Clary who was backing up.

Jace grabbed a hold of my arms and held me back. "Don't," he whispered in my ear. "Not here. She barely knows what she's up against. She didn't mean it."

I was highly aware that the shoulders of my sweater were slipping down, meaning Jace could see the tops of the two distinct, red scares that went from just below the top of my shoulders on each side, to just below my waist. Stone-faced, I shrugged Jace off me and pulled the shoulders of my sweater up.

"Fine," I snapped. "Let's go."

The group of shouting people by the door turned out to be a bunch of vampires complaining about some of their friends being unaccounted for, plus still carrying on about the motorcycles.

"They're probably drunk and passed out somewhere," Magnus said, waving long white fingers in a bored manner. "You know how you lot tend to turn into bats or piles of dust when you've downed a few too many Blood Marys."

"We can't go around picking up every pile of dust in the place just in case it turns out to be Gregor in the morning," a girl said.

"Gregor will be fine. I rarely sweep," Magnus soothed. "I'm happy to send any stragglers back to the hotel come tomorrow—in a car with blacked-out windows, of course."

"But what about our motorbikes?" a thin boy said. "It'll take hours to fix them."

"You've got until sunrise," Magnus said, his temper visibly fraying. "I suggest you get started." He raised his voice. "All right, that's IT! Party's over! Everybody out!" He waved his arms, shedding glitter.

The partygoers grumbled complaints, but obediently flocked out the door. I pushed through the crowd to get to Magnus, and I couldn't even see my companions for a minute. Then Alec and Isabelle appeared, followed by Jace and Clary.

"Vampires are such prima donnas," Magnus sighed from the doorway. "Honestly, I don't know why I have these parties."

"Because of your cat," Clary reminded him.

Magnus perked up. "That's true. Chairman Meow deserves my every effort." He glanced at the rest of the group. "You on your way out?"

Jace nodded. "Don't want to overstay our welcome."

"What welcome?" Magnus asked. "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't, other than you, Tanya, of course. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, and as for you—" He winked at Alec, who looked astounded. "Call me?"

Alec blushed and stuttered and probably would've stood there all night if Jace didn't grab his elbow and haul him toward the door, Isabelle and I behind them. Clary lagged behind, doing I don't even know what. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and I continued out the door and down the stairs, before stopping to wait for the redhead. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. Jace stayed inside by the stairwell. Half of me wants to go back to the Institute and hide in my room. The other half wanted to avoid the Shadowhunters all together, and stay here with Magnus, but I'll suck it up and go back to the Institute for once. Even if I have to listen to the girl whine about her best friend the rat all night until he changes back. Isabelle and Alec stood a little way off. I think Isabelle was feeling bad about Simon, and Alec was trying to comfort her, but it also sounded like they were arguing. I don't understand sibling relationships. I grew up with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, but none of them are really like a sibling to me. Close friends, at the most, I guess.

"It's not your fault," Alec said warily. "But it ought to teach you not to go to so many Downworlder parties. They're always more trouble than they're worth."

Isabelle sniffed loudly. "If anything had happened to him, I—I don't know what I would have done."

"Probably whatever it is you did before." Alec's voice was bored. "It's not like you knew him all that well."

"That doesn't mean that I don't—"

"What? Love him?" Alec scoffed, raising his voice. "You need to know someone to love them."

"But that's not all it is. Didn't you have any fun at the party, Alec?'

"No."

"I thought you might like Magnus. He's nice, isn't he?"

"Nice?" Alec looked at her as if she were insane. "Kittens are nice. Warlocks are—" He hesitated. "Not."

"I thought you might hit it off." Isabelle's eye makeup glittered as bright as tears as she glanced over at her brother. "Get to be friends."

"I have friends." Alec looked over his shoulder at Jace.

I watched Isabelle and Alec walking away and then glanced back at Jace and Clary. The redhead was digging desperately through her bag. Ooh, I wonder if something happened to the rat. I circled back to the pair behind me to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked Clary. "Clary?"

"He's gone," she whispered. "Simon. He was in my backpack—"

"Did he climb out?" I suggested disinterestedly.

"Of course he didn't!" Clary screamed. "What, you think he wants to get smashed under someone's car, killed by a cat—"

"Clary—" Jace started.

"Shut up!" she screamed, swinging her bag at him. "You two were the ones who said not to bother changing him back—"

Jace caught the pack as she swung it and took it from her, examining it. "The zipper's torn. From the outside. Someone ripped this bag open."

Clary shook her head numbly and whispered, "I didn't…"

"I know." Jace's voice was gentle.

I rolled my eyes and turned around toward Alec and Isabelle up the street. "Alec! Isabelle! You go on ahead! We'll catch up."

Alec hesitated, but Isabelle caught hold of his arm and pulled him with her toward the subway entrance, disappearing from sight.

I turned back to Jace and Clary, pushing past them and walking back towards the building. "Let's go back to Magnus. He'll probably know what to do. Mustn't let the princess lose her annoying friend."

Jace and Clary followed me back into Magnus' building. I pressed the buzzer over his name.

"Jace?" Clary said.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Do you think he's all right?"

"Simon?" Jace hesitated.

I watched, half-smirking, at the obvious connection between the two. Yeah, this'll happen sooner or later.

Magnus' voice boomed through the entryway. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?"

Jace looked almost nervous, but I didn't even flinch.

I pressed the intercom button. "Calm your pants, Captain Glitter. It's me."

"Oh." Then Magnus seemed to perk up. "Is the one with the blue eyes with you?"

"No, just Jace and the short one."

"My eyes are usually described as golden," Jace chimed in. "And luminous."

"Oh, shut up, Jace," I snapped. "Magnus will you just let us in? The redhead has a problem."

"Yes, alright." Magnus sounded disappointed. "I suppose you'd better come up."


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys, it has been a while since I've updated this story, but I am finally back. I changed the title and I changed the cover and the faceclaim for Tanya. Her updated faceclaim is Emilia Clarke, like when she's on Games of Thrones and has the white hair. Yeah, she's also the new cover image, obviously. Alright, enough rambling, and let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Tanya's POV:

Magnus answered his door wearing a silk kimono printed with dragons, a gold turban, and an expression of barely controlled annoyance… Typical Magnus.

"I was sleeping," he said loftily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, well, I'm sorry, Sleeping Beauty, but the princess has a problem and—" I noticed the gray and white mouse-like cat peering around Magnus' ankles. "Oh, joy. The cat's back."

Magnus nodded. "He has returned."

Jace regraded the small kitten with some scorn. "That's not a cat. It's the size of a hamster."

"Thank you," I said.

"I am kindly going to forget you said that," Magnus snapped, nudging the cat behind him with his foot. "Now, exactly what did you come here for?"

I glanced behind me at my companions, the redhead specifically. "You have the floor, Little Red."

Clary held out the torn pack. "It's Simon. He's missing."

"Ah," Magnus said, delicately, "missing what, exactly?"

"Missing," Jace repeated, "as in gone, absent, notable for his lack of presence, disappeared."

"Maybe he's gone and hidden under something. It can't be easy getting used to being a rat, especially for someone so dim-witted in the first place."

"Simon's not dim-witted," Clary protested angrily.

"Debatable," I muttered.

"No, it's true," Jace agreed. "He just looks dim-witted. Really his intelligence is quite average." His tone was light, but his shoulders were tense as he turned to Magnus. "When we were leaving, one of your guests brushed up against Clary. I think he tore her bag open and took the rat. Simon, I mean."

Magnus looked at him. "And?"

"And I need to find out who it was. I'm guessing you know. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm thinking not much happens in your own apartment that you don't know about."

Magnus inspected a glittery nail. "You're not wrong."

"Please tell us," Clary said. "Please."

Magnus dropped his hand with a sigh. "Fine. I saw one of the vampire bike kids from the uptown lair leave with a brown rat in his hands. Honestly, I figured it was one of their own. Sometimes the Night Children turn into rats or bats when they get drunk."

I sighed in a bored tone. "Insightful. Can we go now?"

Clary's hands were shaking as she stared at Magnus. "But now you think it was Simon?"

"It's just a guess, but it seems likely," Magnus replied.

"There's one more thing," Jace said calmly, though he was on alert now. "Where's their lair?"

"Their what?"

"The vampires' lair. That's where they went, isn't it?"

"I would imagine so." Magnus looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I need you to tell me where it is."

Magnus shook his head. "I'm not setting myself on the bad side of the Night Children for a mundane I don't even know."

"Wait," Clary interrupted. "What would they want with Simon? I thought they weren't allowed to hurt people…"

"My guess? They assumed he was a tame rat and thought it would be funny to kill a Shadowhunter's pet. They don't like you much, whatever the Accords say—there's nothing in the Covenant about not killing animals."

"They're going to kill him?"

"Not necessarily. They might have thought he was one of their own."

"In which case, what'll happen to him?"

"Well, when he turns back into a human, they'll still kill him. But you might have a few more hours."

"Then you have to help us. Otherwise Simon will die."

Magnus looked her up and down with a sort of clinical sympathy. "They all die, dear. You might as well get used to it."

He started to shut the door, but Jace stuck his foot out and wedged it open.

Magnus sighed. "What now?"

"You still haven't told us where the lair is," Jace replied.

"And I'm not going to… But perhaps your other companion could help."

With that, Magnus shoved Jace's foot out of his way and shut the door. I heard the door lock as Jace and Clary turned to me.

"Well," I said, backing towards the stairs. "I'll just be going now."

I made it back to the street before they finally caught up with me.

"Tanya, wait!" Jace called. "You have to tell us where the lair is."

"Or Simon's going to die!" Clary added.

"Not my problem," I called back over my shoulder in a singsong voice.

Jace caught my arm and I spun around. "What?"

"Look, I'm not saying you have to help us rescue him, but just tell us where the lair is," Jace said.

"Look, Jace, I'm sorry that your latest little…" I glanced at Clary with distaste. "Experiment is upset, but if I send two Shadowhunters into the vampires' lair, and they find out that I told you where to find them, I'll make an entire coven of vampires worth of new enemies and I don't need any more of those. I'm sorry. Find it yourself."

"There's not time," Clary pleaded. "By the time we figure it out, Simon will probably already be dead."

"Okay, what part of "not my problem" do you not understand? I don't like you and I don't like your pet mundane, so why the hell would I risk my ass for either of you?"

"Please. I've already lost my mom, Simon is all I have right now. It's only a location, just tell us where it is."

I bit my lip and glanced away for a second before facing her again. "This is the last time I do anything to help you, got it?"

"Deal."

I sighed. "The old Hotel Dumont. Uptown."

"Thank you," Clary said. "We need to get there right away. Does Magnus have a portal?"

"No, not that I know of," I replied. "The only portals I know of in New York are the one at Dorothea's and the one at Renwick's. They're hard to construct and pose quite the risk to their owner. Can I go now?"

"One more thing," Jace said. "Is there a holy place around here?"

"Why? Do you feel the need to confess your sins before facing the vampires?"

"We need weapons. More than what we've got on us."

"Oh, right." I nodded my head to the right, down another street. "There's a Catholic Church over on Diamond Street, I think. Good? Great. Goodbye."

I was gone and around the corner before either of them could reply.

I'd planned on waiting until I knew they were gone and then circling back to Magnus' and staying there. I was not in the mood to deal with the damned subway and I didn't feel like walking an hour and a half back to Manhattan. But I couldn't push Jace and Clary out of my head. They're trespassing into vampire territory, which is against the Law, and if they make Raphael angry… He would kill them… Shadowhunters aren't supposed to kill Downworlders, but if Raphael's clan attacks them… I—Not that I care what happens to Raphael…. We're acquaintances at best… Goddamn it, I've been spending too much time with Shadowhunters. They're stupid emotions are rubbing off on me… I'm not supposed to feel things like this! Wait a second… Am I worried about Jace and Clary or am I worried about Raphael? Ugh, feelings are hard…. Maybe if I just… Got there ahead of them a little. I could give Raphael a heads up that they're coming… without telling him why, of course, and then meet up with Clary and Jace there. Easy. Ugh, that means I have to take a damn taxi. You know how I feel about taxies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Guys! This is a little bit of a filler chapter, but it was easier for me to split it, instead of writing the Hotel Dumort stuff into one long chapter. Also, I want to give a quick shout out to all of the new followers and favoriters of this story. Welcome, New People. Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Tanya's POV:

The Hotel Dumont was as morbidly beautiful as always. I suppose, I should call it like the sign says—The Hotel _Dumort_. One of the vampires had painted out the _N_ and replaced it with an _R_. _Du mort_ in French translates to "Of death". Appropriate, but cheesy. I'd barely stood outside of it for five minutes before I heard a familiar voice from the shadows behind me. "You shouldn't be here."

I smiled at the sound of Raphael's voice, but I didn't turn around. "Yes, I know that. I only just got here. Do you enjoy sulking around outside your hotel at night? How did you know I was here?"

"I'd think it would be obvious… You know full well that I can smell you."

"Oh, yes. Faeries smell like old flowers, don't they?"

"Yes, and demons generally smell like death."

I laughed and finally turned around. "Well, for a hybrid, that must be an odd scent indeed."

Raphael narrowed his dark eyes. "Odd, I suppose, but not in the way you might think. Actually, you seem to have stolen a bit of a warlock scent from your oddly mixed heritage. Burnt matches and… slightly wilted roses."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, that's better than the scent of death, I suppose."

Raphael smirked. "This can't simply be a social call. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't take a taxi all the way up here just to talk."

I shuddered. "You had to bring up those? You know how I feel about taxies, Raphael. But you're correct, this isn't a social call. I'm here to deliver a warning."

"A warning? For what?"

"There are two Nephilim on their way here."

Raphael frowned. "Why?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you exactly. But one of them is a friend of mine, so if you could not kill him, that would be nice."

"If they trespass through my territory—"

"Yes, I know. Look, I just thought it only fair for you to have a warning."

"Seems unlike you to make the trip up here just for that. Tell me, are you concerned for the Shadowhunters' wellbeing or mine?"

I scowled. "Neither. But you helped me out of my latest situation with the Seelie Knights… I figured I owed you."

Raphael smirked. "Did you now? I didn't know you had such a strict set of morals… Or a set of morals at all."

"I take offense to that."

"Really? Aren't you more demon than anything else?"

"Shouldn't you be rotting in a coffin somewhere?"

"Real mature."

"You started it."

"I don't need a warning delivered from a rogue hybrid."

"Oh, trust me, I won't be risking my ass again for you anytime soon."

"Good."

"Good."

I glanced around and noticed that we'd somehow walked closer to each other as we were arguing. There was barely an inch between us now, we were so close to touching.

"Did—did you notice that we were moving just now?" I asked slowly.

"No… Not until now, anyway," Raphael replied.

I stepped back. "In any case, they should be here—"

That's when I heard familiar voices from across the street, around the corner. Yeah, that's them. I knew Raphael could hear them as well and I didn't even have to say anything before the vampire put his hand on my shoulder and ran us into the alley beside the hotel, too fast for a mortal eye to even really notice.

"I'm going to assume those are your Shadowhunter friends?" Raphael whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yes… And I'm going to assume you already have a plan circling around in that strange little head of yours."

"Smart girl."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Just go with it. I think you'll catch on fairly quickly."

With that, he retreated into the shadows of the alley. Wondering what's about to happen, I leaned against the wall at the edge of the light, watching Clary and Jace walk past the hotel a good two times before I got bored.

Finally, I stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, morons, you've already walked past it twice."

The two Shadowhunters turned to me and I pointed up at the hotel sign. "You can read, can't you."

"Hotel Dumort," Jace said when he looked up at it. "Cute."

" _Du mort_ ," Clary said. "Of death."

I nodded. "A-Plus for you."

Clary frowned. "But this can't be a hotel. The windows are all boarded up, and the door's been bricked over—Oh," she finished, catching Jace's look. "Right. Vampires. But how do they get inside?"

"They fly," Jace replied.

"We don't fly."

"No. We don't fly. We break and enter."

"Flying sounds more fun."

They walked over and joined me across the street.

"Right now everything sounds like more fun," Jace commented.

I nodded in agreement. "You've got that right."

"I thought you weren't going to help," Clary said.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I was curious. You're about to walk into a vampire's lair. I had to come see if you make it out of this alive."

"That's morbid."

"From what I've seen, dangerous situations is the life of a Shadowhunter. If this is your world now, I'd suggest you get used to it."

I followed them as they continued down the alley. I had no idea what Raphael was planning, but I had a few ideas. If I had my way, nobody dies tonight… But that might be difficult. Clary kept staring down at the small bones on the ground.

"Bone," Jace said flatly. "Dog bones, cat bones. Don't look to closely; going through vampires' trash is rarely a pretty picture."

Clary swallowed. "Well, at least we know we're in the right place."

"Oh, we're in the right place. Now we just have to figure out how to get inside. When this was a hotel, they must have gotten their deliveries here. I mean, they wouldn't have brought things through the front door, and there's no place else for trucks to pull up. So there must be a way in."

"I bet the doors are in the ground. Probably buried under all this garbage."

Jace nodded. "That's what I was thinking." He sighed. "I guess we'd better move the trash. We can start with the Dumpster."

I very nearly laughed. "Sounds fun. You two have a great time with that."

"You rather face a ravening horde of demons, wouldn't you?" Clary asked Jace.

"At least they wouldn't be crawling with maggots," Jace replied. "Well, not most of them, anyway. There was this one demon, one, that I tracked down to the sewers under Grand Central—"

"Don't." Clary raised a warning hand. "I'm not really in the mood."

"That's got to be the first time a girl's ever said that to me."

"Stick with me and it won't be the last."

I rolled my eyes from where I stood behind them in the shadows. "Good God, I need better friends."

Jace stalked over to the Dumpster and took hold of one side of it. "This is hardly time for idle banter. We have garbage to haul. You get the other side. We'll tip it."

"Tipping it will make too much noise," Clary argued, taking her place on the other side of the Dumpster. "We should push it."

"Now, look—" Jace started.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" Raphael's voice from the shadows cut Jace off.

I rolled my eyes again. He was speaking with a thicker Spanish accent than he actually had, but it was his voice. Oh, whatever plan he has should be entertaining to say the least.

" _Dios mio_." Raphael stepped out of the shadows. "You're not from this neighborhood, are you?"

"You could say that," Jace said, keeping a hand on his belt.

"You shouldn't be here." Raphael raked a hand through his thick black curls. "This place is dangerous."

"We know," Clary replied. "We just got a little lost, that's all."

Though Clary couldn't see me, I gave the back of her a head a look anyway. 'A little lost'? That's really the best you can do?

Raphael gestured to the Dumpster. "What were you doing with that?"

"We were trying to get into the hotel," Jace replied simply. "We thought there might be a cellar door behind the trash bin."

Raphael's eyes widened in disbelief. " _Puta madre_ —why would you want to do something like that?"

Jace shrugged. "For a prank, you know. Just a little fun."

Is that really the best you can come up with? Ugh, you're both useless.

"You don't understand. This place is haunted, cursed. Bad luck." He shook his head vigorously and started muttering in Spanish. "Walk with me, I'll take you to the subway."

"We know where the subway is," Jace said.

Raphael laughed a soft, vibrant laugh. " _Claro_. Of course you do, but if you go with me, no one will bother you. You do not want trouble, do you?"

"That depends." Jace moved so that his jacket opened slightly, showing the glint of the weapons on his belt. "How much are they paying you to keep people away from the hotel?"

Raphael glanced behind him, and then back at Jace, his mouth a thin line. "How much are who paying me, _chico_?"

"The vampires. How much are they paying you? Or is it something else—did they tell you they'd make you one of them, offer you eternal life, no pain, no sickness, you get to live forever? Because it's not worth it. Life stretches out very long when you never see the sunlight, _chico_."

Wow, my companions are morons. I mean, I expect that from Clary, but I expect better from Jace. 'Best shadowhunter of his generation', my ass.

Raphael's face was expressionless. "My name is Raphael. Not _chico_."

"But you know what we're talking about. You know about the vampires?" Clary asked.

Raphael turned his head to the side and spit. When he looked back, his eyes were full of glittering hate. He's a good actor, I'll give him that. " _Los vampiros, si_ , the blood-drinking animals. Even before the hotel was boarded up, there were stories, the laughter late at night, the small animals disappearing, the sounds—" He stopped, shaking his head. "Everyone in the neighborhood knows to stay away. You cannot call the police and tell them your problem is vampires."

"Have you ever seen them?" Jace asked. "Or known anyone who has?"

I almost burst out laughing right there. This is all so ridiculous. Why am I even still here?

Raphael spoke slowly. "There were some boys, once, a group of friends. They thought it was a good idea, to go into the hotel and kill the monsters inside. They took guns with them, knives too, all blessed by a priest. They never came out. My aunt, she found their clothes later, in front of the house."

Fine, I'll play. "Your aunt's house?"

Raphael's eyes flicked to me, but he kept any recognition out of them and spoke flatly. " _Si_. One of the boys was my brother. So now you know why I walk by here in the middle of the night sometimes, on my way home from my aunt's house, and why I warned you away. If you go in there, you will not come out again."

"My friend is in there," Clary said. "We came to get him."

"Ah, then perhaps I cannot warn you away."

"No," Jace replied. "But don't worry. What happened to your friends won't happen to us." He took one of the angel blades off his belt and held it up. "I've killed plenty of vampires before. Their hearts don't beat, but they can still die."

Raphael inhaled sharply and came towards us. "I know what you are—I have heard about your kind, from the old padre at St. Cecilia's. I thought that was just a story."

"All the stories are true," Clary said quietly.

"Indeed they are," I muttered, chuckling.

Raphael ignored both of us. He was looking at Jace, his fists clenched. "I want to go with you."

Jace shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Fine." Raphael stalked by him and kicked aside a heap of trash piled against the wall, revealing a rusty metal grating there. The vampire knelt down, took hold of the bars, and lifted the grating away. "This is how my brother and his friends got in. It goes down to the basement, I think."

Jace and Clary joined him. I stood slightly behind them, arms crossed and a hip tilting to one side.

A thin smile formed, just at the corners of Jace's mouth. "Thanks," he said to Raphael. "This will work just fine."

Raphael's face was pale. "You go in there and do for your friend what I could not do for my brother."

I snorted very quietly, not loud enough for the shadowhunters to hear, but I'm sure Raphael caught it.

Jace glanced at Clary. "Follow me." The boy slid through the grating in a single smooth move. I heard the soft sound of his feet landing below and then, "It's fine. Jump down and I'll catch you."

Am I the only one slightly reminded of Rapunzel right now?

Clary looked at Raphael. "Thanks for your help."

He said nothing, only held out his hand. She used it to steady herself while she maneuvered into position. He let her go as she dropped down through the grating. Raphael stood up straight and faced me, his mischievous smirk returning. Keeping my arms crossed, I stepped closer, eyeing him warily.

"Whatever you have planned, it better be entertaining enough to be worth sitting through that train wreck of a performance."

My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear it.

Raphael tilted his head to the side, studying me. "I never really said I had anything planned. Perhaps I'm just that good an actor."

An eyeroll was my only response.

Before I could even think about moving, the vampire was behind me, whispering in my ear. "If there happens to be a bloody fight in there, try not to wreck that dress. It looks way to good on you to ruin."

I froze, trying to ignore the shiver that inched its way up my spine.

"Tell you what," I replied slowly, "if it's still intact by morning… You can have it."

With that, I walked forward, lowered myself into the grating, and with one last glance at the vampire, dropped inside.


End file.
